


The Den

by cmsmith86



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Original Fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 22:40:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5182328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmsmith86/pseuds/cmsmith86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you lived in a small town your entire life, you think you know everything and everyone. Every town has it's secrets, in this town it's the owner of a local club that holds the key to all the secrets and for Levi, he will show him what those secrets can do for you sexuality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Den

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is an original story, but it will be a sort of crossover with the teen wolf world. This is my first Erotica type story, so I hope you guys like it. I would love a beta to help me, if interested please let me know!

The moans filled the room, a smirk played across Levi's full lips. His girlfriend, Hannah, was on the verge of ecstasy. His fingers were slick with his juice, he loved getting here this wet; so wet that her lips of her shaven pussy seemed to just crave his fingers. Her back arched off the bed, her face contorted into many different feelings. No one could pick them out, was it pleasure or pain? Levi was the only other person in the room that new what the other was feeling, least that is what he thought. He had no idea that his girlfriend was getting more from this than just a quick orgasm. She was getting power from his testosterone, power from his willingness to give himself to the girl. She would never fuck him, she knew that would kill the boy and getting his essence was too good to just kill him.  
“Fuck, Levi” Hannah moaned out grabbing a hold to her brunette hair and pulling it back.  
“Feel good, doesn't it?” smirked a reply from Levi.  
“I am about to cum”  
“Cum for me baby” he moaned out as Hannah's pussy quivered around his long, slender fingers. The liquid covered his two fingers as her screams filled the room.  
“Fuck” she moaned out breathlessly, before smiling and patting him on the head. “I better get home, my mom will be wondering where I am”  
“What about me?” asked Levi pointing to the huge tent in his boxer briefs.  
“I think you know what to do” said Hannah, slipping on her panties and walking out the bedroom door, leaving Levi on the bed by himself. 

_____

Sam opened the door leading from the stock room into the club, it was a different experience seeing this place with the sun light coming in from the windows. It almost felt safe and natural, he played a smile on his face.  
“What are you smiling about?” asked Logan adjusting the oversized beanie over his blonde hair, curious to why his older brother had a huge smile on his face. “you haven't even opened the club for the first night”  
“Yes, I know that but I just have a good feeling about this place” said Sam reaching behind the bar and pulling out a bottle of vodka and two glasses.  
“We moved from California to some small town in Tennessee and you have a good feeling about this? There isn't even a fucking Starbucks in this town”  
“If coffee is your only issue, I could probably build one here. Dad left us a lot of money”  
“Left 'you' a lot of money. He left me shit” said Logan for the bottle and pouring two shots.  
“Still the jealous one I see” said Sam picking up the glass and shooting it back.  
“Why did we even more here? No one even know our secret in California” said Logan taking his shot.  
“It was only a matter of time before they did brother. Now, don't you have school or something?” asked Sam smirking to his little brother.  
“Yeah, thanks for enrolling me in fucking high school by the way. You realize I am 23 right?”  
“Yes, but you know you are the one the kids like and this way I can benefit from your little barely legal friends coming in here to party” said Sam handing his brother the backpack from behind the bar. “have a good day at school”  
“Fuck off” said Logan yanking the bag from his brother's strong arms before walking out the door to the crisp, cool air. He knew he should be cold, but his body made him so warm. He opened the door to his car and looked around at the outside of the club. Looking up to the sign that would be lit up tonight. It looked so simple. The words 'The Den' written with lights inside of each letter and a full moon off to the side of the last letter. Logan couldn't help but to shake his head at the sign. "Hiding in plain sight" he said out loud to himself before opening the door to his car. 

\-------

"So once again she leaves you with a boner" said Brenden, Levi's best friend, as he pulled his messenger bag tighter on his shoulder. Levi always noticed that his best friend made sure that the bag was always close to him, but he never made a huge deal about it; everyone had their secrets.  
"Like always, but I can't complain to much. Good porn and good lube, not to mention that fleshlight you got me as a gag gift for my 18th birthday" said Levi with a chuckle pulling at his crotch to adjust himself as he sat on the picnic table out side of the school grounds.  
"I told you man, those fucking things are amazing"  
"You got that right" said Levi as he watched Hannah pull up in her car, she smiled sweetly as she walked past him, but didn't stop to talk. Levi didn't mind, he just assumed that she knew that he needed "bro time" with Brenden.  
"That girl is a cold heart bitch"  
"Hey, don't talk about her that way. You should see her warm up with my fingers inside of her" said Levi with a smirk.  
"Yeah, but that's all you can do. She won't blow you or touch your cock, it's always about her. Has the girl even seen you cum?" asked Brenden with curiosity in his eyes.  
"I think I am done talking about my sex life for the day" said Levi getting off the bench.  
"I think you mean lack there of" said Brenden as a finger tapped him on the shoulder, both boys turned around to see Logan, looking very polite, yet confused as to what he was doing. He looked like a small animal lost in the woods, hoping that a predator wasn't going to kill him. It was also in that moment that Levi couldn't help but to notice that his best friend looked very different, almost like a solider planning his mission into a hostile environment, he was about to comment on this when Brenden spoke.  
"I will see you in class" said Brenden walking away and pulling out his cell phone, Levi rolled his eyes and looked to the new guy.  
"You will have to excuse him, he probably had to go rub one out. I am pretty sure he keeps porn in that bag" said Levi with a soft laugh trying to take away from the awkwardness of his best friend.  
"It's quite alright" said Logan looking after the boy that just left before putting his attention back to Levi. "I am looking for Geology"  
"Geology huh? Well, that is my first class so you can just follow me there if you want" said Levi with a smile. Usually Levi wasn't this nice to new people, he was top dog at his high school and he needed to keep up his reputation, but this boy was built and though he would never admit this to anyone, Levi was quite sure this guy could take him in a fight.  
"Sounds like a plan to me" said Logan with a nice smile as he followed the other boy.  
\----

Brenden quickly called a number on his cellphone as he stood in the empty classroom, looking around to make sure no one was around to hear his much needed and very private conversation.  
"Dad, there's one in the school"

...to be continued


End file.
